Nadie piensa en lo que desea Shenlong
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: –Shenlong deseo esto, Shenlong deseo lo otro, Shenlong revive a toda la humanidad... Pero ¿Nadie piensa en lo que desea Shenlong? Drabble para el reto semanal de la página de Facebook "Por los que escriben fanfics de Dragon Ball"
_**Nadie piensa en lo que desea Shenlong**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

–Shenlong deseo esto, Shenlong deseo lo otro, Shenlong revive a toda la humanidad... Pero ¿Nadie piensa en lo que desea Shenlong?

El psicólogo estaba sentado tomando apuntes de lo que decía el dragón de color verde. La verdad estaba muy impresionado cuando entró a su consultorio. Lo que más lo confundía era el como el lagarto pudo salir de las, lo que el llamó, esferas. Pero más que todo ¿Como pasó desapercibido?

–Lo único que saben hacer es pedirme deseos–dijo el dragón–O sea, se que Kami-sama me creó para eso ¿Pero que me creen? ¿Un genio?

–Bueno... –dijo el psicólogo–Cumples deseos, eso es lo que un genio hace.

– ¡Ni las gracias me dan! Hace tiempo, un tal Piccolo Daimao me pidió que lo hiciera joven ¡y antes de irme me destruyó! ¿Que clase de agradecimiento es ese? ¡Estuve mucho tiempo en paz hasta que la terrícola de cabello azul empezó a reunir las esferas! ¡Ahí ahora si necesitaban mi ayuda! ¡Shenlong, mira, no encuentro mis zapatos! ¡Lo deseo! ¡Y ahí estaba! ¿Me dan un gracias? ¡No! ¿Alguien siquiera piensa que tengo sentimientos?

–Una vez como no pude revivir por segunda vez a un tal Son Goku ¡Me echaron en cara que otro dragón si podía! ¡Pretendían que los llevara con ellos! ¡Ay! Ojalá me hubiesen pedido ese deseo, los hubiese dejado cerca al agua para que se ahogaran... ¡Vayanse con su Porunga, que no tiene restricciones en los deseos!

– ¡Vaya que hacen a veces deseos absurdos! El primer deseo que cumplí después de despertar de tantos años de paz ¡Fue una pantaleta! ¡Ni siquiera piden deseos buenos!

– ¡Shenlong, revive a Freezer! ¡Shenlong ¿Por qué reviviste a Freezer?! ¡Shenlong ¿Que es un súper Saiyajin Dios?! ¡Ni siquiera conocen su propia raza!

– ¿Todos esos son los mismos? –dijo el psicólogo –O sea ¿son las mismas personas las que te convocan?

– ¡Sí! Si no me equivoco se hacen llamar los Guerreros Z ¡Para todo me llaman! ¡Yo soy su enciclopedia! ¡La solución de todo! ¡Shenlong cumplirá nuestro deseo sin rechistar! ¡Vamos! ¡Pidamosle algo y no se lo agradezcamos después!

– ¿Por qué, la próxima vez que te invoquen, no les dices como te sientes? –dijo el psicólogo–O hablas con tu creador, para que él se los diga.

–Cambié de creador, aunque eso fue hace algunos años aún no me acostumbro al nuevo.

–Tu anterior creador era Kami-sama ¿Cierto? –el dragón asintió

–El de ahora se llama Dende ¡Y es sólo un niño!

El psicólogo no entendía mucho lo que el dragón decía, de hecho, él creía que estaba soñando en ese momento ¿Como un dragón entraría a su consultorio y le diría esas cosas tan absurdas?

–Esta bien–el dragón se levantó estirando su largo cuerpo y haciendo brillar sus escamas–hablaré con ellos la próxima vez que me invoquen, aunque no creo que falte mucho, ya se cumplió el año desde la última vez.

Hubo una luz enceguecedora y en donde antes había un enorme dragón, en el suelo había una pequeña esfera de color naranja con cuatro estrellas dentro. El psicólogo la tomó y la peso en su mano. Se restregó los ojos y miró de nuevo la esfera.

– ¿Que mierda fue todo eso?

 _ **Nota: Al principio, cuando dijeron el reto semanal fue como: ¿Wat? No participaré en esta, no se me ocurre nada. Luego me acorde de esta imagen, tres días después, y decidí escribirlo. Aunque también decidí hacerlo ya que estoy madrugando porque supuestamente estoy "estudiando" para el parcial de mañana.**_

 _ **Son las 1:50 AM en mi país... Y debo levantarme a las 5:00 a terminar de estudiar porque entro a las 9:20 ¡Que linda! Pareceré un zombie...**_

 _ **Me salí de la conversación. Bueno, esta idea tan bizarra de que Shenlong se saliera de las esferas para ir a psicólogo se me hizo muy graciosa, y más sus quejas. Los Guerreros Z deberían ser más cordiales con el pobre Dragón, enserio, ni un gracias le dan.**_

 _ **Pd: Estoy estudiando psicología, otra razón por la que me gusto este tema que escogí.**_


End file.
